The Eyes of Sun and Moon
by Malundomeiel
Summary: Zukaang. An idea of cycle.
1. Sunset

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ of any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: Sunset**

Aang watched Zuko as he executed a firebending kata. He was staring at an imaginary enemy and fought him with great passion, showing Aang the complicated technique. But Aang wasn't thinking about the moves Zuko was doing in front of him; in fact, he was hardly even thinking about anything. Except he watched with amazement, as always when Zuko firebent, the movement of his strong arms, his dark hair flying in the wind, the power that shone in his eyes, determination visible in every move he made. Determined against?... Aang couldn't tell. But he could guess. Whenever Zuko firebent, Aang could feel that raging fire inside of him, and it made him want to comfort him.

The monk cleared his head and started to realize how late it was. The sun was low in the sky already, and the landscape was starting to take orange colors. He thought about Zuko again, the hate he had for his sister and his father and yet, he knew Zuko was capable of great love, if he accepted the love that others gave him. That, Aang thought, was probably the reason Zuko's uncle never gave up on him.

"Aang?" The boy suddenly raised his head when he realized he'd been staring at Zuko. The Fire Prince had an almost worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit... tired, I guess."

"You're right, it is getting late, we should probably stop for the day. Plus it's a full moon tonight, so maybe Katara will want you to train waterbending with her."

"I can train for a while longer."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty tired."

"I'm okay, don't worry, Zuko."

"Fine, let's just do some breathing exercises."

"Good idea", Aang answered.

This was a calming exercise, and Aang had breathed with Zuko for hours before, so he was no stranger to it. In fact, he enjoyed it a lot.

Master and apprentice walked together to their usual spot to practice breathing, which was on top of the hill they trained on.

Aang and Zuko sat down next to each other, and after a few moments they started breathing in sync, their torsos rising and lowering in the same slow and calm and soothing rhythm.

Seconds passed and Aang was still thinking about his surroundings and Zuko's last words.

Minutes passed and Aang thought only of Zuko.

An hour had passed and Aang took Zuko's hand in his own. Their fingers were already close and the slightness of the gesture made it that more meaningful.

Zuko returned a gentle stroke without as much as thinking about what it implied. When he did think about it, the thought which would have terrified him in normal circumstances now seemed acceptable enough for him, in the calm lucidity of meditation.

This was no ordinary couple, because they had met in circumstances almost as strange as the ones they were in at that moment, and them holding hands did not encourage them to do something but made them drown deeper into their meditation; their relationship was a relationship of fire, and of bending, and Zuko was both Aang's master and his admirer for the wisdom he found in him.

Of course, neither Zuko nor Aang could know where this situation was going; because it felt as natural as breathing together, and air and fire were leading them to where they had never thought they would go.

/Author's commentary

Although the time of the story has little matter in the way it unfolds, it does have something to do with how the Gaang accepts our favorite fire prince. So for anyone wondering, the whole story takes place at about the time of the episode "The Firebending Masters", and Zuko has pretty much fit in with the group.

As much as I would have loved to write about the process of Zuko's acceptance, I could never have bested what DarthAnimus already did in "Memories From Western Air Temple", which any Zukaang fan should by the way check out. Yes, I know, 60 chapters is long. But don't lose courage, the relationship _does_ actually advance at one point. I'm rambling again. Now go read the next chapter.


	2. Starlight

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ of any of its characters.

**Chapter 2: Starlight**

When Zuko had first met Aang, he had been taken aback by his young age. He'd been disappointed. But then, Aang's movements as an airbender, and later as a waterbender on Zuko's ship, had reminded him that this boy was the Avatar. Ever since, he had admired him and this feeling became even stronger when he realized that Aang was as wise as his uncle Iroh, and maybe even more. The child's wisdom was always surprising him.

Aang's vision was a little different. Technically, the first time he had seen Zuko was in the southern water tribe village where he'd found Sokka and Katara. But really, the first time he'd actually seen the real Zuko was in Ba Sing Se, when he was talking with Katara. Aang had felt jealous. Not, as he told himself at that time, because he had feelings for Katara, but truly because he'd seen a little of the prince's good side when he freed him from a prison as the blue spirit, and he had hoped that the person Zuko would open to first would be him... But all that had changed. Now, Aang could see Zuko's true personality, and it was beautiful. A simple and strong and lovable soul, and all Zuko needed to let it out was love... and Aang was more than willing to give his.

It was a few weeks after the first time the two benders had held hands for the first time, and the sunset-time breathing exercise had become something of a habit for them, although they usually just sat together without making contact. The two benders loved this routine and would never have let it go.

So, this was just another day that had passed for Aang and Zuko and both of them were again sitting side by side watching the sun fade away and the landscape become blazing orange.

"Aang?"

"Mmh?" the airbender had answered weakly, already focused on his breathing.

"How will I know when I've fulfilled my destiny?"

"Well, it depends", Aang answered, his eyes still closed. "Do you think you're on your way right now?"

"Actually, I've never felt as on the right way as right now. My destiny is to help you become a fully realised Avatar."

"And how do you know that? Not long ago, you thought it was to capture me."

Zuko fell silent. He only started talking again after a few seconds:

"I'm sure now. I know it because not long ago, I only listened to what my father told me. Now I've learned to listen to myself and I've seen the truth."

"Have you?"

"I think so"

Aang turned to him with a mild smile. "Then you'll have no problem knowing when your destiny's done."

Zuko smiled to himself and let out a sigh. "I suppose, yes." Then after a short silence, "How about we just lie down and watch the sun go down?"

"Okay, sifu Zuko!", Aang said cheerfully.

Zuko's smile grew wider as he got up and ran to a more grassy area on the hill, Aang on his heels laughing to himself.

It was a moment's notice before the two benders were down on the grass and breathing heavily. Shaking with mild laughter and shining with innocence, Zuko and Aang lay panting and smiling under a weary Sun, in the soothing calm of dusk, the Moon behind the Earth and ready to come up.

As the boys's breathings stabilized, Zuko and Aang began to feel the soft earth under their tired bodies, the caress of the wind against their skins that sounded like a lullaby to them.

A star became visible, then another, and after some time the sky was filled with gold and light and endless dreams of happiness. Everywhere light was surrendering Aang and he turned his head to Zuko only to realize that the firebender was already looking in his direction with gleaming eyes and doubt; the fire was all around them in rich colours of every diamond, flying and the light was too much for the young airbender and his thoughts were confused and he got closer to the only thing his eyes were able to see and pressed his lips against it and the world exploded. And Aang didn't even care.


	3. Moonlight

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ of any of its characters.

**Chapter 3: Moonlight**

It was the middle of the night when Aang woke, his eyes wearily opening and closing and his mind trying to understand whatever was going on around him. The first thing he saw was the Moon, evermoving keeper with a mild, soft, gentle light. Its eyes rested on him but he couldn't stand the glare. It made him flow with guilt, and he didn't know why. Then he turned his head to the right and saw the pale figure of Zuko's slim form, the prince's eyes still and closed. Aang looked at the firebender's left side and he remembered the night before; and that's when he understood why he couldn't look the Moon in the eyes. It looked at him with a love he couldn't withstand, and he felt guilty for what had happened.

Aang lay calmly on his back again looking idly at the stars, now fully awake, and got lost in thought. He let his emotions coolly speak their mind. Guilt and shame were dominating his heart. Of course, nothing had really been said between Zuko and himself. But there _was _something. Except that what it was, Aang couldn't tell. Could he describe that desire that had come upon him? Everything was blurry in his mind. All he remembered was the starlight and Zuko's eyes when he'd kissed him, filled with surprise and

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Aang felt a pang in his heart quite like what he had felt the night before. The boy looked at his right immediatly : he was sure he'd heard Zuko emmit something like a sleepish moan. Had Aang been making noise? But after what felt like hours of tensed silence and complete immobility, time started again and Aang's breathing took back its rhythm.

Zuko was still sleeping. Had anything even happened? Yes. Aang now knew something else : he would never regret what he had done the night before. This... feeling was too much for him to ignore. He stared at the sky again, and paused. After a sidelong glance at Zuko, he closed his eyes again, not without giving the only current source of light a defying look. And a few minutes later, he was asleep.


	4. Sunrise

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ of any of its characters.

**Chapter 4: Sunrise**

Sunrise.

A beautiful sight, Zuko decided. A weary moment when you can't yet be fully awake, and your troubles are still too blurry to really remember them. The only moment when your mind stands a chance against itself. The firebender watched the Sun slowly emerge from the mountaintops to the East. He looked to his left and saw Aang, still asleep. Zuko felt more peaceful at this sight, yet not completely reassured, for his mind was still troubled about the night before and his eyes quickly went back to staring at the sun. Its light kept slowly fading in on the young Airebender's face. Dammit! He'd been staring at Aang again. With a sigh, he lay on the grass again and let his head fall to his left. Something about watching Aang sleep was mesmerizing. The airbender was cuddled on his side, his breath slow and calm. Zuko could see grass being moved by the rhythm of Aang's breathing. He closed his eyes again.

Aang woke up a little after Zuko. He got up to see the Sun rise and climbed on top of the hill to watch it. He sat cross-legged in front of it and thought. He thought about Zuko again. The air brought to him the echos of Zuko's movements, and he knew that he had to prepare for confrontation. He sat still while listening to the Fire Prince's footsteps. Zuko finally appeared and made his way to Aang. He put a hand on his left shoulder and hugged him like his life depended on it.

Aang had NOT expected this.

Although... it was quite nice.


	5. Clouded Morning

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ of any of its characters.

**Chapter 5: Clouded Morning**

Zuko's arms were wrapped around Aang's neck, and both were sitting face to face.

He was nervous. This light, this new sun that shone in Zuko's heart inside Aang's eyes he wanted to know more but he was so ... nervous. His heart was beating against his chest and he looked at Aang shyly. Then he saw his eyes.

This was the only thing he could do, truly.

He was looking into those eyes because they were where all his nervousness came from and it was where he could see the source of it; this was also where he could drown.

He was physically drowning. Closer to Aang. His hands grabbed each other behind Aang's neck.

He stopped seeing only Aang's eyes and looked at his face. The airbender had a puzzled, but fond look on his face. A trace of faint amusement and shyness passed on it but got away quickly.

Then Zuko knew it was too late. His hands went on each side of Aang's head and pulled him into the radiant lake he was drowning into. Aang was also falling.

Then their lips made contact and Zuko closed his eyes because he wanted to fly and because he was crying and Aang closed his because Zuko had closed his and all that was worth seeing was his eyes.

Aang pulled Zuko even closer into his arms. A silvery storm of emotional lust was above them in the clouds. Then it all exploded and a loving Sun was there and watching upon them. They were drowning deeper and flying higher. They stopped a few seconds later. "Your lips are a garden of freshly cut roses", Zuko said and he kissed Aang again. They were laughing softly and collapsed into each other, and they were as close as they could possibly be, and they were rubbing each other's back with words of affection. Then Aang whispered "I love you"

Aang whispered "I love you"

Zuko gripped Aang's clothes and sobbed quietly. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, but Aang was patient. Zuko swallowed and whispered "me too" into Aang's ear. Then he wiped his tears with his sleeve and faced Aang again. His face was full of love. "I love you too", Zuko said again. The airbender kissed him one more time, more consciously than the one before.

~~~***{|°|}***~~~

It was a little before noon. The two benders walked back to the temple hand in hand and smiling happily. He looked at him a little awkwardly and he let go because he wanted to go slowly if they were to break the news of their relationship down to the other members of the group.

Aang and Zuko had talked about it for some time this morning and both of them wanted to tell someone about their relationship ; they both admitted to having something of a confidante in the group: Zuko wanted to talk to Katara and Aang to Toph. When they arrived down the rocky slope that led to the main room of the temple, they were greeted by Toph who had felt the two benders come her way. She was holding a small stone statue in her left hand. "What's this?", Aang asked curiously. "I've been trying to achieve finer earthbending." Aang paused for a second. "I see", he responded a little awkwardly, but with a friendly smile. Zuko's heart melted when he saw it. The wind was blowing gently. Aang whispered something into Toph's ear. Zuko didn't see the look on her face as she guided Aang to her room, a hand behind his back pushing him gently.

Zuko was alone, now. With a last look to Aang, he walked to Katara's room. As he got closer to Katara and farther away from Aang, the delicious torpor which had been with him all morning was leaving him silently, and he was becoming aware of the impact of the situation. "I bet Aang feels it too", he thought. Then he arrived in front of where Katara was probably writing. She was always writing. He took a breath and knocked. There was a silence and the waterbender's voice told Zuko to come in.

Katara looked tired. As Zuko had predicted, she was sitting at her desk, writing. "I have something to tell you", Zuko said. Katara turned around. She had something of a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?", she asked while gesturing for him to sit on the bed. He did so with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Katara carefully placed her brush aside and gave Zuko an inviting smile. He took a breath again.

"I kissed Aang."

Katara paused. She looked at Zuko for a while. A faint smile was on her face. Zuko was even more nervous than before.

Katar's smile grew larger and happier, and she was becoming thoughtful and really, really happy and she went to sit on the bed beside him and she hugged him and "Oh my God, Zuko, I'm so happy for you" and Zuko felt relief and happiness as he hugged her close.

Aang had got up. "I don't know what to say" was all he was able to let out before Toph took him in his arms with sweet rudeness and hugged him warmly. His arms were embracing her tightly. "I'm happy", she said. Then she released him and pushed him towards the entrance where she knew Zuko was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?", Zuko asked when he saw Aang appear. Aang responded with a smile. Zuko got up. Aang grabbed his face firmly and crushed his lips against Zuko's.

The clouds were retreating.


	6. Afternoon Wind

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ of any of its characters.

**Chapter 6: Afternoon Wind**

"You again", Zuko thought with a contented smile when he saw the sun shine with impeccable brightness over the green, green hill that shivered slightly in the wind... Oh, how he would have hated, or feared, or ignored all of it, and found a million sensible reasons to feel that way, had another person been by his side... But right then, he loved all of it. He loved it so much, he wanted to hug it all and tell it all of his joys, and he knew the moving grass would answer in its slow unscrutable silent language, because of one simple reason: at his right side, he could feel the warmth of Aang's body, and Aang's hand in his as they stood among the small hills that surrounded the western air temple.

The two benders resumed their walking in the green grass and found a spot they liked on top of a hill far away from the temple.

Aang wrapped his left arm around Zuko's waist and looked at him lovingly. Once again, Zuko saw his lover's smile and his heart melted from fondness. Aang grinned mischievously and he reached for Zuko's lips with his own. Zuko kissed him back and grabbed the back of Aang's head with his right hand. Aang breathed heavily, leaning into the embrace with his hands on Zuko's chest grasping on his clothing.

They were sitting, then lying on the grass. Aang went on top of Zuko and once again kissed him. The airbender delicately removed his own shirt, then Zuko's. The latter flushed at the sight of Aang topless, and to the airbender's surprise, gently pushed him so that their positions were reversed. Zuko left a trail of kisses down Aang's neck, then down his chest, but didn't go any further down. He lay his head on Aang's chest and slowly, gently caressed the smooth skin of his lover. "I love you", Zuko whispered and Aang took his head and kissed him. Zuko allowed entrance to Aang's tongue which explored Zuko's mouth, licking here and there and dancing with the prince's. When the kiss broke, Aang hugged Zuko tightly and very softly said "I love you too, Zuko".

~~~***{|°|}***~~~

"You should say it frankly", Toph said bluntly. Katara looked tired, as always. "No, you know my brother, he'll freak out!" she replied.

"Katara's right, we don't want him going mad about it. He's crazy enough as it is." Zuko said with apprehension. Aang who had his head on Zuko's lap felt the vibrations his beautiful voice made through his chest. The airbender had a hand playing with the fabric of Zuko's shirt, and Zuko's fingers were caressing Aang's head absently. "We're like a council of the four elements" Aang noticed thoughtfully, "except we're not deciding on the great problems of the world, but on how to tell a close-minded guy that two of his male friends are in love."

"Precisely" Toph replied. "We need to make him understand. Katara, I know you know your brother better than any of us, but we know him as well. He won't understand unless we tell him face to face."

"I think Toph's right", Zuko said. "I agree", Aang added.

"Fine" Katara answered. "I assume you'll tell him at dinner? I think we have better chances if he's eating meat while you break the news to him."

Aang chuckled. "I think you're right", the young airbender said. Zuko had an amused smile on his face. He kissed Aang's head.

~~~***{|°|}***~~~

Zuko, Aang and Sokka ate in silence for a few minutes, before Aang cleared his throat. "Sokka, erm... you may have noticed that the girls aren't eating with us tonight." Sokka saw the look on Aang and Zuko's face and swallowed before sitting up with a questioning face. The two lovers exchanged an awkward glance. "That's because we have something to tell you" Zuko explained. Sokka seemed to understand the importance of the situation, his glance switching uneasily between Aang and Zuko.

The silence was _very_ awkward. "What is it?" Sokka asked clumsily. This was becoming more and more awkward. Aang didn't know what to do. He really didn't. So he said "Why don't we show you?". It took Zuko too much time to understand what Aang was doing to try to stop him and Aang's lips were already touching Zuko's, and their mouths were already opening and closing together. Aang took hold of the back of Zuko's head. Then the kiss broke and both lovers gasped, Aang's fingers still tangled in Zuko's hair.

Sokka was looking at the lovers and Aang could almost see the little gears in his head slowly bringing him to understanding the situation. His look was really shocked. He just couldn't bring himself to the inevitable conclusion. His finger weakly pointed to Aang, then Zuko, then Aang, then Zuko, then Aang, Sokka mumbled incoherent syllables before finally managing to say "I need to think about this" and leaving with a pensive frown.

Aang watched Sokka as he left the temple, climbing the small slope that led to the familiar grassy hills, then turned to Zuko looking horribly embarassed. Instead of the angry look he expected his firebender to bear, the prince wore an amused smile.

"You're crazy", he said. His smile was lovely. "You're totally crazy." A sweet chuckle escaped the airbender's lips. "I love you so much, Zuko." "I love you too." Zuko said and he kissed Aang passionately. Aang hugged his lover with all his might . He could feel Zuko's hair brushing on the side of his face, and he slowly pulled back. His cheek touched the firebender's, then their lips touched again and they kissed.

Zuko pulled back with a smile and got up. He took Aang's hand in his own and said "C'mon. We don't want to miss the sunset!" and they ran together.


End file.
